


Let the Future In: Epilogue

by abriata



Series: Let the Future In [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blow jobs, pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Future In: Epilogue

As soon as the second half is over - before the cast has come back out on stage after the end, in fact - Mark hauls Eduardo out of the theater and pushes him up against the side of the building, kissing him hard.

He's not fourteen and new to this anymore, and Eduardo gasps and sucks on his tongue before shoving him away in self-defense. "We're on the street," he says, before Mark can tear into him.

"This is a problem?" Mark says.

"If we plan on having sex it is," Eduardo says, and Mark concedes grudgingly and says, "Your room."

Eduardo tries to keep his hands to himself on the way back - the distance between the theater and the dorms has never felt so interminably long before - and he almost makes it, except he takes Mark's hand partway along and Mark rolls his eyes and makes a disgusted noise but his hand doesn't even twitch. He doesn't pull away at all, and Eduardo has to kiss him again, long and slow and five blocks away from his dorm, while Mark makes demanding sounds and tries to sort of stumble them along in that direction, even though he doesn't stop the kissing either.

"Get out your _key_ ," Mark hisses, and Eduardo has to take a second to blink and figure out they're at the steps to Eliot.

Eduardo follows Mark up the stairs blindly, but Mark dodges his hands even once they're in his room.

"Strip," Mark says.

"Okay," Eduardo says, and swallows hard. "Mark, you know we don't have to--"

"Eduardo," Mark says. "Take off your clothes."

Eduardo's hands go to his belt. "I'm just trying to say," he says, "I know you haven't done this before."

"I've had sex," Mark says and kicks off his jeans.

"Not with a guy," Eduardo says, but for all his protestations he's down to just his slacks.

"So you have a dick," Mark says. "I'm familiar with them."

"It's not really the same," Eduardo says.

Mark pushes him down onto the bed and kisses him. "I'll figure it out."

\---

"This isn't a competition," Eduardo gasps, when Mark is busy tracing his cock from the balls to the head in retribution for pinching his nipples, which made him moan and kind of thrust weakly. Eduardo thought it was adorable and maybe laughed a little, with the addition of some ill-advised teasing, and now Mark is determined to make him come first.

"Shut up," Mark says. "Tell me if I accidentally bite you," and he ducks his head.

"I think you'll hear me if you accidentally - oh _fuck_ ," Eduardo says, and squeezes his eyes shut so he won't have to see the _things_ Mark is doing with his mouth.

He's clumsy and determined and he does sort of skim his teeth over the head once or twice, accidentally, and it's probably a good thing Eduardo didn't get his hands on Mark any further than kissing in high school because he's in real danger of developing a full-fledged virgin thing, and so far he's only dealing with Mark's _mouth_.

He pushes his hips up, sliding further into Mark's mouth, and Mark chokes. Eduardo cups the back of his head and says, "If you - yeah," because Mark is a really fast learner.

Mark's mouth leaves him and the bed shifts, and Eduardo looks down. Mark's up on his knees, hand between his legs and stroking himself.

Eduardo says, "Wait, wait, stop," and grabs Mark's shoulder.

"What?" Mark says, sitting up. He pulls, but Eduardo doesn't release his arm.

"I want to blow you after," Eduardo says. "Don't jerk yourself off."

Mark huffs.

"Please," Eduardo says, and Mark nods shortly before taking Eduardo's cock in again.

Eduardo comes quickly, too close from seeing Mark's mouth turn red around him and feeling him shift on the bed, impatient and grinding down against the sheets.

"Lay down, come on," Eduardo says, tugging, when he's managed to keep his eyes open and process Mark smirking down at him triumphantly.

Mark lays down next to him with a quiet sigh. Eduardo rolls onto his side to face him, letting go of his arm to touch the side of his face lightly. Mark rolls his eyes.

"Don't do that," Eduardo says. "Don't be defensive with me."

Mark bristles. "I'm not--"

"Okay, but let me have this," Eduardo says. "Don't act like you have to prove something to me."

"Fine," Mark says.

"Let me," Eduardo repeats, and leans over, kissing him softly and repeatedly.

"Fine," Mark says again, in an entirely different tone.

Eduardo makes it as good as he can, holding Mark down with an arm across his hips and sucking down his cock, rolling his balls and feathering fingers down behind them, pressing into his perineum so Mark's hips jerk up - Eduardo really wishes he knew how to deep throat, and he's determined now to practice - and brushing lightly over his hole.

Mark makes a high-pitched sound and clutches the sheets, and Eduardo swallows.

(He'll point out later, when Mark brings it up, that this probably gets him more points in this so-decided competition, and Mark will become determined to get him off again, but better. Eduardo has never been so appreciative of Mark's perfectionist streak.)

Mark lies still and panting after he comes, sprawled out on Eduardo's sheets. Eduardo has no intention of ever letting him leave.

He kisses the corner of Mark's mouth, unsure, and Mark grabs for him, slides their tongues together and kisses back with no reticence at all. Eduardo pulls away at last, shivery, and Mark blinks up at him, his blue eyes wide like childhood again.

"Okay," Eduardo says, clearing his throat.

Mark closes his eyes, stretching out. He resettles, spacing around Eduardo unconsciously. "That," he says, "was a very deep remark, Wardo."

"Fuck off," Eduardo says, grinning, and kisses Mark's shoulder.

"Ugh," Mark says, shrugging him off, and Eduardo holds him down and kisses him all over, annoying smacks of his mouth on Mark's most ticklish places. Mark squirms, and knees him, and loses, because he falls out of bed first.

"It's okay," Eduardo says. "You'll manage to stay in one day."

"I hate you," Mark says as he lets Eduardo pull him back up.

End.


End file.
